7days_choose_your_storyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirell
Kirell is the main protagonist and the character that you play as in 7 Days - Choose Your Story. She is one of the six people that Charon has given a chance at resurrection. Task The task that was given to her by Charon is to follow her tool, the Compass of the dead. Which leads her to two locations. Firstly, to an old, rusty gun which is unusable and secondly to a hospital, which inside has a different gun which has bullets and is working just fine. Tool Her tool is the Compass of the dead. The compass of the dead appears useless because it seems to be spinning, not pointing in any direction but in order for it to stop, someone has to die (Not counting the undead). Appearance Kirell has long, white/grey hair which expands to her waist. She also has Dark blue eyes which appear lighter on occasion. she has a scar on one of her eyes and an injury on her knee, which she puts a bandage on. Interestingly enough, she also appears to have a wound under her chest. She is wearing a dark brown jacket and gloves. She also wears black shorts. Background During her childhood, Kirell lived in an abusive household with her mother and father. One night, after her father almost killed her mother in a drunken rage, Kirell accidentally shot and killed her mother's attacker. Overwhelmed by fear and shock, she ran away, only to find out later that her mom turned herself in to protect Kirell. Not long after, she was taken in by Argo, a member of a group of assassins, who trained her to be a master in the art of murder. Hilde later proved to be one of Kirell's best friends who helped her maintain a level of happiness. Relationships Hilde Depending on the choices you make, Hilde and you will have a drastically different relationship. If you and her have a generally good relationship, she will become practically best friends with you but if you don't and you've started with either Argo or Hilde, she will turn on you and instead of giving you the nicely wrapped up-golden letter that she would normally give you, she gives you a menacing dark blue one. In real life, Hilde and Kirell were best friends. Argo In real life, Argo and Kirell seem to have a father-daughter relationship. Depending on your choices in the game, Argo will either recognize you as the child you were in his dreams or see you as an entirely different person. While he will still think you were that child, he will point out that you don't act like you used to. Trivia * Kirell is an anagram for the word "killer". * In the game 7 Days, she is one of the 7 total characters that reside within the game. * Kirell took a lot after her mother appearance-wise (as shown in Kirell's dream on day 2) * Interestingly, in one of Kirell's expressions, her eyes appear a much lighter blue than usual. * Kirell will have different dreams throughout days 3 through 6 depending on how you play the game. Category:Background Category:Characters Category:All pages